elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Anvil (Oblivion)
Anvil – stolica Hrabstwa Anvil położona na Złotym Wybrzeżu w prowincji Cyrodiil. Gildie W mieście znajduje się główny ośrodek szkoleń Gildii Wojowników. Znajduje się tu również filia Gildii Magów. Władze Hrabstwem Anvil rządzi Millona Umbranox, której mąż zaginął dziesięć lat przed akcją The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Okazuje się nim być Szary Lis, podający się za nieznajomego. O mieście thumb|left|Herb AnvilAnvil to bogate miasto portowe prowincji Cyrodiil. Jest położone niedaleko granicy z Hammerfell, przez co w swojej architekturze posiada wpływy Redgardów. Wewnątrz miasta znajdują się liczne sklepy, zakłady, gospoda oraz filia Gildii Wojowników i Gildii Magów. Niektóre sklepy i lokale znajdują się poza murami miasta, w jego dokach. Miejska Kaplica jest poświęcona Dibelli. Prócz tego, port w Anvil jest jednym z najważniejszych portów prowincji i kursują z niego statki do Hammerfell, Wysp Summerset, Yokudy i Zachodnich Wysp. Znajduje się tam również Latarnia Morska w Anvil, przez wielu uważana za symbol miasta. Obecnie Anvil zarządza uwielbiana przez lud Hrabina Milona Umbranox, której mąż dziesięć lat temu zaginął bez wieści. W czasie wydarzeń z dodatku The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine, wszyscy kapłani z miejskiej kaplicy zostają w tajemniczy sposób wymordowani, a na ulicach miasta pojawia się prorok przepowiadający koniec świata. Historia Najstarsza wzmianka o istnieniu Anvil to rok 2200 Pierwszej Ery, kiedy to |Król Bendu Olo wysłał Flotę Wszystkich Flag przeciwko Sloadom z Thrasu. Dawniej Anvil było zbiorem rozpadających się chat i było znane jako brutalny raj piratów, uchodźców, złodziei, zbirów i innych przestępców. W czasach Camorańskiego Uzurpatora Haymona Camorana było zarządzane przez Piratów Czerwonej Szabli, lecz później zostało przejęte przez Komandora Fasila Umbranoxa i służyło jako jego główna baza i centrum dowodzenia, gdy usiłował rozbić piracką flotę. W czasie bitwy na Zatoce Anvil pomiędzy Umbranoxem, a Toraddanem ap Dugal, miasto zostało podpalone. Dugal usiłował uciekać, lecz magowie bitewni Umbranoxa spowodowali, że jego statek, Czarna Flaga, rozbił się o skały. W nagrodę za pozbycie się piratów, Umbranox otrzymał tytuł Hrabiego Anvil oraz fundusze, by zbudować nowe miasto na ruinach starego. Zbudował on wtedy Zamek Anvil na tej samej wyspie, na której pochowany został wrak Czarnej Flagi. Od tego czasu miasto wciąż jest rządzone przez potomków Umbranoxa. Na początku Czwartej Ery, w czasie Wielkiej Wojny, miasto zostało zajęte przez wojska Trzeciego Aldmerskiego Dominium. Zadania Główne * Gdzie duchy trzymają pieczę * Podstęp Syreny * Statek widmo z Anvil * Karafka Newheima * Nielegalny ładunek * Pielgrzymka (dodatek The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine) Zadania w Gildii Wojowników * Problem ze szczurami * Pechowy sklepikarz * Kryjówka złodziei * Wędrowny uczony * Kamień Św. Alessji Zadania w Gildii Magów * Rekomendacja Anvil Ciekawostki * W języku angielskim słowo „anvil” oznacza „kowadło”. * Na wschód od Anvil znaleźć można zaczarowany hełm Fin Gleam. * W Anvil można się wspinać po murach miejskich i ścianach. * Kaplica pod wezwaniem Dibelli może nie być widoczna spoza murów. Galeria Nawiedzony dom w Anvil (Oblivion).jpg|Nawiedzony dom w Anvil Port Anvil (Oblivion).jpg|Port cs:Anvil de:Anvil (Oblivion) en:Anvil (Oblivion) es:Anvil fr:Anvil (Oblivion) it:Anvil nl:Anvil ru:Анвил (Oblivion) Kategoria:Oblivion: Miasta